


January 27, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You already finished lunch while I fought a villain?'' Supergirl asked with wide eyes.





	January 27, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''You already finished lunch while I fought a villain?'' Supergirl asked with wide eyes before Amos frowned and nodded.

THE END


End file.
